You're My Best Friend
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L Season Five


I sat in trace and just looked at the evidence in front of me, I was completely distracted by the news that I was going to be a father. Sighing, I pushed the paperwork and other paraphernalia away from me frustrated. It was the night shift and no one was around to see me not doing work anyway.

I should tell her. I should tell her that I'm happy, scared but happy. I shouldn't have just stood there dumbfounded and speechless, I should've at least acknowledged that I heard what she was saying. I know exactly what night we conceived, it was the only time we'd been together since Ruben had died. I should tell her that night meant everything to me, that it wasn't like how it was with Rikki, it was different, better. That the pain went away and lasted until I allowed myself to let it hurt me again.

"_Lindsay?" I questioned as she sat on the edge of the pool table naked, her legs wrapped around my naked waist as I stood in front of her, more than ready to make her mine again. _

_She moved her hands from the back of my neck down to my hardened member and stroked me gently as she looked up at me, her brown eyes glazed over in pleasure. I dropped my head down to claim her lips and I slid inside her warmth. I swallowed her gasp of pleasure and pain as I continued to kiss her while I allowed her to adjust me. _

_We pulled apart for air and I dropped my forehead to her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close against my body as she throbbed around me and slightly moved her hips side-to-side searching for relief. _

"_Danny?" she questioned after awhile when I hadn't moved but continued to just hold her, enjoying the intimacy of the situation, enjoying that she was finally in my arms again. She kissed along my chest and neck as her hands ran up and down my back. _

"_Yeah?" I ask as I kiss up along her shoulder to her neck and finally her lips. I pull back from the kiss and gaze at her as I lift her off the pool table slightly and move to lay her on her back, towards the middle of the table. "You good?" I ask knowing she'll probably have a little bit of rug burn tomorrow morning. _

"_I'm good." She whispered against my lips before she kissed me, her tongue automatically seeking mine out. _

_She opened her legs wider for me, which allowed me to lay on top her as I stroked her hair away from her face and angled her mouth to deepen the kiss as her hands pulled my ass closer to her, pulling me deeper inside her. _

"_I." I started as I pulled away from her and pushed my torso up so I could look into her eyes. She arched her hips as I gently started thrusting in and out of her slowly, my dog tags gently tapping against her chin as she watched me. "I don't know how to say it." I whispered to her as I moved my hand down to massage her clit, trying to draw her over the edge, because I won't going to last much longer. _

"_I know." She said as she pulled me down by my dog tags and claimed my mouth with hers. _

"_Lindsay." I moaned as she pulled away for air. I dropped my head and gazed down her toned body and watched where our bodies were connected as I continued to thrust slowly and gently into her and massage her._

"_Oh god, Dan." She moaned as her body arched as she gripped the hair on the back of my head as she fell apart around me. I moved my eyes back to hers and smiled as she opened her eyes as she came down from her high, and gazed into mine. _

_I stilled my thrusts as she moved my dog tags so they were laying against my back, instead of hitting her in the face while I made love to her. I smirked and kissed her again. _

"_Danny?" she questioned as I pulled away and looked at her, starting to thrust again, faster this time. _

"_Yeah?" I asked as I buried my head in her neck and toyed with her nipples. _

"_You're my best friend." She whispered so lowly I barely even heard her. I stilled my thrusts and pulled my head from her neck to look at her. Her eyes were slightly watery as she gazed back at me, her hand running through my hair. _

"_You're mine." I said, because that's all I could manage, there were too many emotions going through me and I wasn't going to cry while I reconnected with her. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear as I started moving again and buried my head in her neck again as she arched her hips to match my thrusts. _

_I felt myself getting close and I could tell she was close too by the way her muscles were throbbing around me and how hard she was pulling at my hair. I pulled my head from her neck, where she will have quite a few hickeys, and rested my forehead against hers. _

"_Danny." She moaned as she came and I dropped my mouth to hers swallowing her moans as her muscle milked me. _

_I whimpered into the kiss as I came. I stilled inside her as my spurts continued. And collapsed on top of her, exhausted. I could feel her smiling against my cheek as she stroked the back neck as I tried to control my breathing. _

_I felt her shiver and pushed myself off of her. "I'll get some blankets." I said kissing her cheek and pulling my soft cock out of her and climbed off the pool table to head for the couch to grab a throw blanket and some pillows. I returned and gave her a pillow and set one down next to her and I got back on the table and laid on my back as she curled into my side and pulled the blanket over us. _

"Fuck it." I said as I stood from the table and headed towards our office where she was working on paperwork.

"Mom?" I heard her say into the phone. I stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Momma, I'm in trouble." I heard her sniffle and her accent was thicker as she reached up and wiped her eyes. "I'm pregnant." Her voiced cracked and the sniffles turned into sobs. "I don't know what to do, I'm having a baby and he doesn't love me and has feelings for another woman." She cried as she wiped her eyes furiously and started hiccupping.

I thought I was gonna throw up when I heard her last sentence, and a shooting pain was in my heart, and my eyes stung with tears. I wordlessly left the office and headed into the break room. I sat at the raised table and slammed my fist against it. I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes.

"Danny? You okay?" I heard her ask as she walked into the break room, her eyes slightly puffy.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said as I watched her make herself some tea. She looked back at me curiously then back to her tea.

"You sure?" she asked as she poured the hot water in the mug then walked over to me.

"Yeah." I said as she went back to get her tea then sat down next to me, in the same spot she had when we ate bugs. We sat quietly for awhile and I was trying to build up the courage to tell her what I was feeling, but the hurt in my heart was choking me up, but I knew she said those things because I had closed myself off from her and she didn't know.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." She said as softly touching my shoulder as she got down from the chair.

"I'm happy." I said as she just made it to the door, she turned around and looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked as she walked towards me.

"I'm happy." I repeated as she stood in front of me. "About the baby, I'm happy, I'm scared too but I'm happy too."

"Good." She said as she avoided my gaze, but her hand subconsciously went to rest on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Lindsay, look at me." I say as I reached my hand up to her chin to gently raise her eyes to mine. "I don't have feelings for anyone." I said as I watched her realize I had heard her on the phone. "but you, and our baby." She gave me a weak smile as I opened my knees so she could step closer to me and kiss me gently on the lips. "Rikki was just sex, that's it, it's over." I said as I reached up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "and it's never gonna happen again, cause I won't push you away again, I missed you too much, it made it hurt worse."

"Danny." She whispered as I kissed her nose and gently rested a hand on her abdomen. "I don't want to hurt any more."

"I swear I'll make it better." I whispered resting my forehead against hers and placing my hand underneath her shirt to stroke her abdomen causing her to shiver. "I love you." I whispered against her ear. She pulled away to look at me.

"You don't have to say that." She said aggravated.

"I know. I'm not saying it because of the baby, or because of what you told your mom." I said as I pulled her back to me as she stepped away. "I'm saying it because I mean it, because I want us to work, because I don't want to miss you any more, because you're my best friend." I smiled kissing her tentatively.

"I love you too." She said with a genuine smile. "and Danny?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I nuzzled her neck, my hand still protectively on her stomach.

"Stop with all the Lindsay shit." She laughed

"Not'a problem Montana."

A/N: I was thinking about doing a second part from Lindsay's POV, not sure, let me know if you want it, lol.


End file.
